Shaft Miner
I AM A DWARF AND I'M DIGGING A HOLE! DIGGY DIGGY HOLE! Description Welcome to the Shaft Mine. You are the supplier of the station's resources. People, mainly scientists, will look to you for minerals. You have the luxury of your own ministation with a minimedbay, and a minidormitory on it! RIG suits too, so you can handle the enviroment of the mine and outer space. This job can be fun if you want to be alone and do projects by your self. Don't forget that the Quartermaster is your boss! The Mystery It is also your job to find where the last Mining Station was on this god-forsaken rock. Investigate what happened to it, and possibly restore it to the glory it once was. The Mint With the minerals you'll eventually mine, you can use them to make coins. Right now, coins are only useful for the P.A.C.M.A.N.N. Generators whichs supply power by eating up coins! You can find the coin making Mint right above the Cargo Bay on the Main Station. Your Tools *You have a pickaxe. This can slowly break apart a mineral wall, and can be upgraded if you donate enough minerals to scientists. *Satchels, these incredibly handy things will store your minerals you mine. Rightclick on them to change the "pickup method" so if you click a tile, it will grab ALL the minerals on it. *Lanterns are the same as flashlights. *RIG Suit and Helmets protect you from the cold quite well, remember that the mine has no Oxygen either! *Shovels are used to scoop up sand, which can become glass after going through the refinery. *Meson Goggles lets you see what types of minerals are behind walls! Also it shows the floors, walls, and outer space past your normal line of sight. *Ore boxes, you put minerals in these by hitting them with a satchel in hand. Then on how to empty them it will be explained next. The manufacturing process #FIRST, you need an orebox with minerals in it. #Push said box up to the dark grey machined called "The Unloading Machine". The box goes on the floor with the yellow bar and arrow pointing to the machine. #Minerals are automagically placed on the conveyor belt, where you can then pull the lever so the belt starts moving. TO THE LEFT THAT IS #Now the minerals will move to the next machine, the Furnace. It will melt the ore and make them into sheets. But it is stored in the furnace, and you need to use the green computer screen above it to tell it WHICH ores to smelt. #Only have ONE type of ore being burnt at a time, or you'll get scrap. #Then all the individual sheets of the ore smelted will go onto the next machine, which stacks them. 50 sheets makes up one full stack. You have to use the nearby computer on the wall right beside it again. THEN YOU'RE DONE! Types of Minerals These minerals can only be useful in the research lab. But you can still make doors out of them. Silver doors, gold doors, diamond doors, and so on. In order of most frequent to least. #Iron: Can be smelted into Metal #Sand: Can be smelted into Glass #Plasma: Somewhat useful in R&D research. Plasma Doors! #Silver: More useful in the R&D. #Gold: Even more useful in R&D! #Uranium: Very potential in R&D! #Diamonds: Very pretty! Can be used in the research lab too. Diamond pickaxes are the fastest type you can get from the RD. Category:Civil Services Category:Jobs Category:Maintenance Category:Guides